Msi Ciots
The MSI for Stoicism. very unique and strangely, a mute. his expression never changes under any circumstances, permanently keeping a strong, stoic look. although it doesn't mean he's unfriendly his alias, when traveling, is Rukolos Dreya Appearance Msi Ciots is very tall at 5'10" and appears 22. Ciots has a red, blue, and purple theme. his shoes are purple, his pants are purple with odd blue flares and red diamonds, and his jacket is purple with red diamonds and flares with odd blue flares on the sleeves and a blue zipper. his hair is both blue and red, with mostly blue in the front and mostly red in the back. his eyes are blank with no scleras and has an unchanging expression Personality moderately outgoing ... and so unbelievably calm and expressionless that it's painful to others. he's also a mute. but strangely, everyone can understand his silent remarks. Ciots doesn't question this bizarre fact History how his existence came to be is completely unknown, like all MSI. and it'll never be revealed for anyone. however, his bold expressionless self has inspired others to emulate this and be brave. others also try to emulate his expression, especially in games and other instances that require being stoic. due to the famous blank expression, being stoic became a must for many things. some could say his existence is what inspired a certain bizarre artist to write a hit song about this blank face. a poker face, if you will SCSIM he was one of the many MSI to attend the Grand Meeting. he was also one of the many to have collapsed from drinking Msi Hcrana's wine a brief reference was made in SCSIM 74 and 76 Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) he has appeared numerous times. mostly drinking the coffee and tea from Death's cafe. he also accompanied DooM for a short time while he was in hell, as well as reveal a huge weakness of Kuro to everyone. he's also the main reason why everyone is able to go to Shay City, having left some portals in Kroy Wen ... he would play a major role during the Apocalypse, however ... Apocalypse during this time, a war was breaking down. and the prophecy mentioned for DooM was being completely fulfilled. but there was 1 flaw; Fukai never actually went with Dan to take DooM to rome. Msi Ciots did, in disguise as Fukai. when the timing was right, he encased DooM in his Color Energy for a short while until he was released. to Dan, Spirit, and Yume, it was unknown why it happened. although through hand signing, Yume was told that DooM would be ok. and as soon as DooM sacrificed himself, SoD appeared to destroy the universe. Msi Ciots saved everyone not native to the universe in a separate portal. he offered Kuro, but she stubbornly denied. personally, he didn't care at all. in fact, he chuckled inside, seeing her trying to withstand the destruction and horribly perish as a result since then, sign ups for the "first" tournament had started and heappeared in the bathroom that both Julia and Yume were in. it was revealed that DooM never died. this was proven as he literally pulled him from his palm. Ciots is also responsible for another thing; Spirit becoming a separate entity. he had his own body and everything. as soon as he gave their individual kids back, he vanished epically ... The Lady Luna Ciots was greatly involved in this matter. he had encountered Luna some time after she took Gladitus's body as a power source. Luna attacked, but he defeated her very easily using only his left hand. he paralyzed her, painfully removed Gladitus from her using his Color Energy, and threatened to kill her after removing her organs with his energy. all while he calmly drank coffee. Luna promised to not harm Yume and said her reasons for hating her; mainly jealousy since her brother, Solis, gave her all his attention. Solis had appeared and berated her horribly, depressing Luna ... but she escaped, learning nothing ... some time later, when Luna went mad with power, she attacked Yume and Spirit with a plan to throw the moon itself down at them. Ciots had appeared and was ashamed that Luna didn't keep her promise. he paralyzed her again for a bit, but Luna moved again, blowing everyone away. this barely affected Ciots, who knew the entire time that she had a new energy source; her own brother. with Spirit's help, he brutally defeated Luna (although Ciots did most of the work). Solis was released from Luna, forcibly. Ciots painfully tore out her organs and bones with his Color Energy and gripped his hands, crushing everything, ultimately killing the corrupt being. oh, and Spirit crushed her skull. Ciots took no damage whatsoever against Luna before this, he found a sobbing Julia and kept her in a dimension for over a week. she was eventually released, as well as a few others, who were there prior to the depressing Alpha Universe beginning Abilities Msi Ciots is one of the strongest known MSI due to his unbelievably immense battle expertise. he's able to defeat any form that the Demon Queen of the Underworld has with great ease *Dimension Traveling (he can travel to any dimension as well as create portals leading to certain dimensions. he's also immune to every forced dimension rule, no matter how strict) *Color Energy (Blue, Red, and Purple. preference; pillars) **his mastery over this is so great that it hurts. he can create anything as well as boost attributes. he's even able to create his colored pillars within others and harmlessly (or painfully, if he feels like it) remove anything from within, including organs, hidden objects, dimensions, ... well, anything. he's also able to crush them, similar to the kekkai from Kekkaishi ***he can also heal others this way (every Water Manipulator is able to heal), making him a horrifying witch doctor of sorts ***nothing can resist his energy (with the clear exception of a Zero user) *Enhanced Physical Qualities **Super Strength (he has a pretty decent amount) **Extreme Speed (his speed is as ridiculous as Raku's speed) **Reflexes (his reflexes are equal to Julia's, due to the fact that they're godly) *Water Manipulation (he can also create Ice) *Fire Manipulation (he can also create lightning) Theme *Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) Trivia *despite being a mute, everyone seems to understand what he says, even if it isn't verbal *Ciots is a fan of My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic **his favorite pony is Pinkie Pie *Ciots is capable of sleeping with his eyes open *Ciots hates spinach